Das Schicksal schrieb
by Betakuecken
Summary: Eine kleine, traurige, melodramatische Geschichte...Eine Person ist klar, wer sie ist, die andere könnt ihr euch selbst aussuchen! Denn, ich konnte mich nicht entscheiden!


**Das Schicksal schrieb**

Es war Winter und die Flocken fielen vom Himmel.

Weiß und rein sanken sie zu Boden und blieben dort liegen.

Die Erde war mit Schnee bedeckt und tauchte die Welt in eine weihnachtliche Stimmung.

Überall war es geschmückt und die Leute sangen Lieder, oder machten ihre Besorgungen.

Nur eine einzelne Person lief langsam durch die Menge und beachtete niemanden um sich. So, wie auch er nicht wirklich wahr genommen wurde.

Doch das störte ihn wenig.

Seine Gedanken waren weit weg. Sie waren an einen Ort, weit entfernt von hier, in eine andere Zeit gedriftet.

Erinnerungen an die Vergangenheit quälten ihn und sein Herz zog sich schmerzhaft zusammen, wenn er zurückdachte.

Seine große Liebe, endlich hatte er sie gefunden.

Nach langer Zeit des Wartens.

Die Worte von damals hallten noch immer in seinem Kopf.

„Ich liebe dich schon so lange. Hätte ich gewusst, dass es nicht hoffnungslos ist..."

Der schwarze Mantel und auch die restliche Kleidung, stachen kontrastreich hervor, als er durch die Schneehügel lief.

Seine Füße trugen ihn von selbst den Weg entlang, der verschneit vor ihm lag.

Das war nebensächlich, schließlich ging er hier seit Jahren immer zur selben Zeit entlang.

Am Ende des Weges lag ein kleines, verrostetes Eisentor mit schnörkeligen Verzierungen.

Es war sehr niedrig und knarrte bedenklich, als er es aufschob.

Sein Blick richtete sich geradeaus und schweifte über die vielen Steine und Figuren, die vor ihm standen.

Ein Friedhof.

Langsamer als zuvor, schritt er durch die Grabsteine und Richtung Ende des Friedhofes.

Vor ihm ragten zwei Säulen empor, die immer größer wurden, desto näher er kam.

Weißer Marmor mit Namen darauf, so sahen sie aus.

Sie standen da und ließen den Besucher klein aussehen, unwürdig, diesen Ort zu betreten.

Und auch er fühlte sich so.

Was zwei einfache Steine bewirken konnten...

Kurz zögerte er und überlegte, ob er denn das Recht hatte, diesen Ort zu betreten.

Es war immer wieder das Gleiche.

Jahr um Jahr.

Und am Ende ließ er diese Marmorsäulen doch hinter sich, weil er es nicht aushielt, dass sie ihn mit ihren bedrohenden Blicken bedachten.

Dabei war es unsinnig, denn Steine hatten doch keine Augen.

Ein kleiner Pfad mit eigentlich weißen Kieselsteinen, führte zu einem kleinen Pavillon, der ebenfalls in weiß gehalten worden war.

So wie alles, was mit diesem Grabmal zu tun hatte.

Er verstand nicht, warum man das getan hatte.

Die Menschen, die ihn hier niedergebettet hatten, mussten ihn schlecht gekannt haben.

Sanft strichen seine kalten Finger über die Buchstaben vor ihm.

Fuhren jede Kurve und jeden geraden Strich nach.

Das Geburtsdatum und das Datum des Todestages.

Wenn er an diese beiden Tage dachte, dann kamen ihm die Tränen.

Der Geburtstag seiner Liebe, war ein Tag, an dem die Welt aufgeatmet hatte.

Und an seinem Todestag, da hatte die Welt gefeiert.

Er aber, er hatte geweint.

Und noch heute tat er es, so wie die vergangenen Jahre auch.

Welch Ironie hatte sich das Schicksal ausgedacht, als sie die Geschichte schrieb?

Denn, der Tag des Todes, war der Tag, an dem der Zwanzigste hätte gefeiert werden sollen.

War es nicht paradox, dass man starb, am gleichen Tag, an dem man vor Jahren geboren worden war?

Er erhob sich aus der Hocke, dann strich er über die Figur, die das Grab schmückte.

Auch sie war aus weißem Marmor gemacht worden.

Doch anders, als der Rest, schien diese Figur von innen zu leuchten.

Er wusste nicht, ob es immer so war, aber wenn er hier her kam, dann war dem so.

Manchmal, da hatte er das Gefühl, dass ihn die Augen der Statue beobachteten.

Vielleicht, so hoffte er, war seine Liebe hier, wenn er zu Besuch kam.

Vielleicht war die Seele dann in dieser schönen Figur, die in Lebensgröße hier stand?

Zärtlich strich er über den Kopf des Steintieres.

Dann öffnete er den Mantel und holte die rote Rose hervor, die er extra gekauft hatte.

Nur für diese einzelne Blume, war er ins Ausland gereist.

Seine Liebe hatte immer nur das Beste verdient und so sollte es auch bleiben.

Er machte ein paar Schritte zurück, dann blickt er auf die rote Rose, die auf dem weißen Stein so unreal wirkte.

Das alles glich eher einem Traum, aus dem er aufwachen wollte.

Doch es ging nicht.

Denn es war keiner.

So viele Jahre waren vergangen, doch noch immer trauerte er um die Liebe seines Lebens.

Ja, er hatte viele andere Menschen kennen gelernt, aber kein einziger war so etwas Besonderes gewesen.

Keiner.

Ein trauriges Lächeln lag auf seinen Zügen.

Er hatte diesen Menschen erst gemocht, dann gehasst, dann geliebt und nun trauerte er.

Nichtsdestotrotzt, hatte er immer weiter geliebt.

Ja, momentan hatte er auch jemanden, aber Liebe?

Nein, es schien, als würde sein Herz aufhören zu schlagen, wenn er mit einer anderen Person, außer seinen großen Liebe, zusammen war.

Und wenn das so war, dann lebte er doch gar nicht mehr, oder?

War dann seine Seele nicht tot?

Ja, so musste es sein.

„Wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass wir so wenig Zeit haben, hätte ich es dir früher gesagt..."

Leise waren seine Worte, die er jedes Mal, seit den letzen fünfzehn Jahren, sagte.

Noch einmal strichen seine kalten Finger die Buchstaben ab.

Erst das H... dann das A.. die beiden R´s... und schließlich das Y...

„Wenn ich das nächste Mal komme, Harry, bringe ich dir eine Orchidee mit. Die mochtest du doch so..."

Noch einmal wandte er sich dem Hirsch zu, der das Grab zu schützen schien.

Das Gefühl stieg in ihm hervor, dass diese Figur leise flüsterte, dass er auf ihn wartete, bis im nächsten Jahr.

Mit leisen Schritten entfernte er sich.

Durchquerte die Säulen.

Die Schneehügel und den Ort.

Dort wandte er sich noch einmal um, sah hinauf zu der Ruine, die einst Hogwarts gewesen war.

Ein Ort, an dem sie glücklich gewesen waren.

Der Ort, der das Grab des dunklen Lords wurde.

Dieser Ort, an dem ihr Glück in Scherben zerbrach und begraben wurde.

So verabschiedete er sich und das Schicksal schrieb nieder, dass er im nächsten Jahr, zur selben Zeit, hier erscheinen würde.

Dass er eine Blume bringen würde, um sie am Grab des Geliebten niederzulegen.

Einen letzter Blick auf den Untergang des Glücks werfen würde und dann verschwand.

Und das Schicksal schrieb auch, dass dies so lange geschehen würde, bis man ihn neben seinem Geliebten begrub.

Was das Schicksal nicht schrieb, war, dass sie sich an einem anderen Ort, fernab der Vergangenheit, wiederfanden...

So, das war es wieder von mir.

Ich hatte keine Idee, wer derjenige sein soll, der da trauert, deshalb überlasse ich es euch.

Würde mich über eure Meinung freuen!

Bye, Mitani©


End file.
